Summer Shade
by Demonwolf002
Summary: A one shot exploring the idea of Raven returning to be the adorable birb mom we all know she could be.


"Wakey wakey! Time to get up."

Raven turned over on to her side cracking open one eye, closing it again regretting her decision. Due to the light streaming into the room.

"Why do you insist on getting me up so early Summer? Not all of us are great morning people like you, least of all me."

Her voice was hoarse as she sat up in bed stretching out her arms. When she finally opened her eyes once more she saw the woman sitting at the edge of the bed smiling, all dressed up and ready to take on anything. The exact same look she'd had the last time Raven had seen her

"You're not a morning person yet."

"No amount of practice, as you used to enjoy calling it is going to change that."

"Maybe not, but I do still enjoy getting to see your adorable bedhead, and how it's always different everyday."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're trying too hard."

Summer smiled. "Maybe. But we both know a certain little rose would love to wake up to a super special breakfast with some super special chocolate chip pancakes, cooked by the best chef on team STRQ. After finally unlocking her semblance."

"Says the woman who got me into cooking in the first place." Raven retorted as she stretched out her legs before sliding off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Yes and who was it that chose to turn that fun hobby into a competition, and then practically an art?"

Raven ignored the remark as she looked at her hair in the bathroom mirror. As much as Summer teased her it really was a new and different mess everyday.

She sighed. " What to do with this for now?"

"Tie it back."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Because it is?"

"Not everyone is lucky enough to have hair that just works for them."

"I like to call it not caring, not lucky."

Raven rolled her eyes once more, as she could practically hear the smile in Summer's voice. She grabbed the red bandana laying on the counter beside her. Looking at it in her hands a memory flashed by of when Summer had first given it to her. How the young girl had told her she'd sewed it herself. Another hobby she'd taken up thanks to her, but looking at the bag sitting beside the bed one that she hoped would come in handy today. She smiled at the thought and used it to tie her hair back as Summer had suggested. After she was done with all the small things she walked out to see Summer leaning against the wall.

"See, told you you'd look fine with tying it back."

"Yes, yes. You were right for once."

Now it was Summer who rolled her eyes. "Only once?"

Raven sighed as she grabbed the bag and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs. She stopped by Yang's room to check in on her, and couldn't help but smile at the site.

Summer laughed from beside her, "Like mother like daughter. I'm not sure who has it worse when it comes to dealing with terrible bedhead."

"Lucky for her I have plenty of experience to pass on."

"Oh I've no doubt. The first bit of advice, just tie it back."

At that teasing she slowly and quietly pulled the door shut, as she moved over to Ruby's room. As she peered in, she immediately heard a gasped 'aww' escape from Summer. Most of her pillows and covers had been knocked into the floor, but in the middle of the bed laid Ruby curled up into a small ball. Raven smiled, Summer wasn't wrong after all it was quite adorable to see. As she stood there watching her though she saw the young girl shiver ever so slightly. So she quietly made her way to the edge of the bed and pulled her present for Ruby out of the bag. She looked over the handy work. The dark red of the cloak shone brilliantly even in the dim light of the room. She was certain her sewing wasn't as good as Summers had been, but she hoped Ruby would enjoy it all the same. She quietly and slowly draped the cloak over the sleeping girl. As she did, the girl stretched out and rolled over, grabbing the cloak and Ravens hand and hugging them to her chest. Raven heard an even louder gasp escape from Summer this time.

She turned her head to glare at her mouthing, "You're going to wake her up_._"

"Fat chance." She said louder than before.

Raven glared at her, but Summer just stood there smiling even brighter than before. Raven sighed and chose to push Summer out of her mind for a bit while she focused on how to get out of her current predicament. Even though a part of desperately didn't want to.

Luckily, Ruby's grasp was light and Raven was slowly able to pull her hand free without waking her. After taking quick care to place the discarded pillows by the foot of her bed so she wouldn't trip over any of them when she woke up. She made her way out of the room and towards the stairs. Before she made it to the kitchen she stopped by the fireplace to already see a small fire burning.

"Tai always was a thoughtful one."

Raven smiled at the thought from Summer, but thinking of Ruby from before she went ahead and added a little more wood to the fire and stoked it. Happy with that, she moved on to the kitchen.

"Now to cook a 'super special breakfast' as you put it." Raven made sure to add in air quotes as she said it.

Summer gave her a hurt look. "You make it sound so cheesy."

Raven laughed. "Because it is."

* * *

"Hey mom."

Raven looked over her shoulder as Yang turned the corner into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised. Normally your sister beats you down here ."

Yang smiled as she took a seat at the table. "She would, if she wasn't still busy admiring your little gift you left her."

Raven smiled as she turned her attention back to the stove finishing up the last little bit of cooking. As she brought over the last plate of food, to the the table she saw Yang's eyes light up at one plate in particular.

"You didn't."

Raven smiled. "I might have."

"Ruby is going to freak when she sees those. Should I be worried? Is something going on?"

Raven looked over at Summer beside her as she cleared her throat to see her nodding her head towards Yang. Confused by Raven's sudden silence, Yang followed her gaze and then looked back at Raven, a slightly confused look on her face that she quickly hid when she saw her mother smile. Having finally caught onto Summer's meaning Raven walked around the table and knelt down in front of Yang.

"I'm sorry."

"Mom?" Yang had a bit of worry creeping into her voice.

"I did all of this for your sister and it didn't occur to me about how this might make you feel, and I'm sorry for that. There are so many regrets I'll have to live with I know, but missing out on all that hard work you put in and not being able to celebrate that with you as well. I guess I felt this was a way I could make up for it somewhat."

Yang smiled as she shook her head. "We've already been through all this mom. You promised you had no intention of leaving again, and so long as you keep that promise I'm happy. Though if you want, helping convince dad about getting me that bike when I get older would mean a lot also."

Summer let out a loud laugh from behind Raven. "Truly like mother like daughter."

Ignoring the impulse to turn around and glare at Summer, Raven smiled at Yang. "I'll consider it."

At that she stood to make her way back to the other side of the table, but before she could she heard a scream she couldn't quite make out. As she turned to see what it was, a ball of red jumped up into her chest. Caught off guard as she was she still managed to keep from falling and stay on her feet.

"Thank you! I love it! It feels just like Mom's, and… I just love it!"

Raven laughed as she found herself wrapped up in the very same cloak she'd left with Ruby earlier. She had definitely made it too long for her, but seeing and feeling Ruby hanging from her neck the thought just faded as she closed her eyes and hugged her back as tight as she could. After a few more seconds but what felt like so much longer to Raven, Ruby pulled back and Raven undid the cloak from around them so they could see the rest of the room. Raven smiled at Ruby as she held her in her arms her legs still not quite long enough to wrap fully around her waist.

"I'm glad you enjoy your gift so much. I'm nowhere near your mother's level with a needle, but everything I know I learned from her." Raven paused and smiled again at another old memory that came rushing to mind. "Whether I wanted to or not sometimes, but you shouldn't thank just me for this."

Ruby had a confused look on her face as she responded, "Who else?"

"Well, your mother."

Ruby's confusion grew even more at that answer.

"I would never have been able to do this if she hadn't already drawn up the plans and patterns and all that."

Ruby hugged her again. Raven looked across the room to where Summer was standing behind Yang, now smiling at her. As Ruby smothered and blocked Raven's view with another quick hug, Yang took the moment to look behind her. Once more following their mother's gaze, and once more looking back at Raven confused and slightly worried. As Yang turned back around though, their mother had already started showing off her next gift for the day.

"Lucky for you though, there's another gift waiting for you."

Ruby pulled back from her hug and looked in the direction Raven was looking. When she noticed what was sitting on the table Raven and Yang both could've sworn her eyes almost started to shine.

"Best. Day. Ever!"

Summer smiled as she watched Raven and Yang both burst out laughing as Ruby practically jumped out of Ravens arms and into the open chair near her.

* * *

Raven had been left to clean up by herself as both the girls had run back upstairs after getting their fill. She didn't mind, she never had. The cleaning part gave her something else to focus on, to help distract her. She had gotten so absorbed in what she'd been doing she hadn't actually noticed the girls had come back downstairs.

"Mom." They both said in unison.

She jumped slightly when she heard them. A part of her was already cursing her lack of attention and how off balance she had gotten to let them sneak up on her like that, but she shook her head trying to ignore the thought. She looked slightly to her side to see Summer sitting on the counter nodding in the direction of the girls behind her. She smiled as she placed the last of the dishes in the sink and turned around kneeling down to face them.

"Yes girls?"

Yang spoke up first, "We were hoping you'd come with us to the academy. The only people who are going to be there are dad, uncle Qrow, and some other staff while they get ready for the next semester, and we thought it'd be fun to train with you for once."

Raven was taken aback. "You want me to go with you and help?"

Both the girls nodded.

"I don't know girls I have all the cleaning up around here to do and..."

She stopped as both girls started to look at the floor the hopefulness in their eyes from before quickly fading. She was instantly reminded of how Summer would pull the same stunt on her and how it'd taken her, all of their team really, so long to get to the point of being able to refuse some of her more ridiculous ideas. And now here these two girls were standing here pulling the exact same thing, and she'd swear they were doing an even better job at it than Summer did.

Summer laughed. "Look at how precious they are, you can't refuse that."

Raven silently cursed the woman sitting behind her for teaching these girls this, which only made her laugh all the more.

"How about you girls finish up here and go and check on the fire in the fireplace, and make sure it's died down. As I go upstairs and get ready."

Both of the girls looked up beaming and nodded as they ran into the other room.

Raven sighed. "What've you gotten me into."

Summer was starting to catch her breath now, as she responded. "You mean what have you gotten you into."

Raven sighed once more.

* * *

As Raven walked out of the bathroom for the second time today she felt good. Or at least better than she had in some time at least. She just felt... right wearing her combat gear again.

"I wondered how long it'd be before I got to see you in that again."

Raven smiled at the thought before she responded. "I'm a little worried if I'm honest."

"Don't be." Summer smiled.

Raven sighed.

Summers eyes widened. "Idea!" Her features changed to take on a slightly mischievous look. "I can think of one thing to tie the look together, and would be great to wear out in the snow."

Ravens eyes widened. "No I can't do that. What would the girls say or Tai even. I thought you were supposed to be my better half here?"

"I am. Which is why I know this would be great for you and them." Summer got up and walked over towards the closet, as she turned and leaned against the wall beside the closet door to look back at Raven she smiled. "Besides we both know you've always wanted to try it."

Raven walked over towards the closet, opened the door and pulled out an old white cloak. She turned to look back at Summer who was now sitting on the bed again, motioning for her to put it on. Raven sighed, as she threw the cloak over her shoulders, pinned it to her shirt, and pulled the hood up. The cloak was soft, warm even, and she had to admit standing here now she felt safe in a way, protected by it. Caught up in the feeling as she was she turned in a circle smiling, but stopped as she saw who was standing at the door.

"Wow."

"Yang! I uh…"

Raven was lost for how to deal with her current situation, and Summer was being less than helpful laying back on the bed laughing as she was.

Raven let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding "Yang I'm sorry. I shouldn't have I know, but with it being cold out I thought…"

Yang was shaking her head. "It looks really good on you mom."

Raven blushed in spite of herself. Which only made Summer laugh even more from her position on the bed.

"Besides—" Yang smiled as she continued "—you already said you'd come, and if I go back downstairs now without you all because you didn't have something warm to wear. Ruby will be so disappointed."

Raven walked over to Yang and knelt down in front of the girl and hugged her.

"Thank you. There's… just thank you."

Yang didn't say anything else, choosing to leave whatever worries she had to the side for now. Instead wanting to hang onto the moment they now shared she hugged her mother back.

After a little while longer Raven reluctantly pulled back. "Well how about we get going then? I'm sure your sister's already ready and impatient."

Yang nodded. They left the room Raven following behind Yang, as they turned the corner on the landing she heard a gasp. She stopped on the final step as Yang went and stood beside her sister. She cursed Summer for getting her into another awkward moment with no idea of what to do. So there she stood on the final step waiting on Ruby. As she stood there in her own red cloak staring at her with those same silver eyes her mother used to stare at her with.

"Ruby?" It was Yang who'd spoken up first as she nudged her sister.

Ruby shook her head. "Sorry."

She looked down at the floor for a bit her own hood obscuring her face. When she looked back up her eyes were closed but her smile was beaming as she bounced slightly back and forth.

"You look amazing."

Raven smiled. "Thank you," she said looking more at Yang then Ruby.

Yang simply winked back at her. With that Raven stepped down onto the floor, grabbed a small backpack with some food and water the girls had prepared, and they all stepped out onto a snow filled Patch. The girls had started off almost immediately enjoying getting to run through the snow, but the direction they were running in gave her some pause.

"Girls," she called out, "isn't the academy in that direction?"

"Oh." They both said in unison looking at one another.

"It is so cute how they do that." Summer chimed in from behind her as she and Raven closed the small gap between them and the girls.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said when she neared. "It was my idea. I wanted to stop by Mom's… I mean Summer's cliff to tell her about my semblance and everything."

"It has been a little while." Yang finished off.

Raven smiled. "I'm sure your mother would love to hear about all of it."

With that, they started off once more, Raven watched as the girls once again started running playing back and forth as they did. As they made their way a small gap grew between them and her again.

Summer sighed from beside her. "So her, or should I say, my grave. Are you ready for this?"

As Raven looked over at the woman walking beside her for a second she didn't see Summer at all, instead seeing herself. She closed her eyes and shook her head choosing to instead look back at the girls running and playing in front of her. They walked in silence for a while more before she finally looked back over at Summer walking beside her once more and spoke up.

"We both know I'd be lying if I said I was, and we also both know I'd be lying if I said I was ready for this to end just yet."

"Then don't," Summer quickly responded.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me I'm being foolish, or selfish, or just replacing one version of running with another?"

"I think you already have," as she finished Summer looked forward and smiled.

Raven followed her gaze and couldn't help but smile at the girls' antics herself.

"They make you happy," Raven nodded as Summer continued on, "all of this is the happiest you've been in awhile, so focus on that. Don't worry about if it's the best plan, the right thing to do, or just you convincing yourself to keep running away. For now be here with them and enjoy yourself, everything else can be figured out later and fall into place then."

Raven smiled. "Never a more Summer plan if ever I heard one"

Summer laughed. "Good."

Raven laughed as she saw Ruby finally nail Yang with a snowball. Her hair filled with Snow Yang looked back at her. A look of hurt on her face that her own mother would laugh at her plight. As quick as that look came it disappeared for a more mischievous grin as she looked back over at Ruby a silent message passing between the two sisters Raven gasped as she ducked beneath two snowballs that had been thrown her way. She laughed as she looked back at the girls already making two new snowballs.

"You girls are in so much trouble."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Since I went 3 weeks without giving an update before why not give you two in a row this time, and what better way to do so then release probably one of my personal favorite one shots that I've written. Why is it my fav I hear you ask? Well one because I enjoy writing Raven, and two because you don't normally get to see Raven explored as a character like this. The idea of her running away being used in the manner of avoiding the acceptance of someone she cared about's death, as well as it being used to cope with said death by still seeing her there. There's a lot I try to do here in just 3400 words, I hope it all comes across and works well. So do let me know what you think about this one, and as always I hope you enjoy.

This story like many others was a prompt for WPW specifically WPW #125.  
**The prompt used: **_Raven has finally become a decent person. She has some very weird hobbies, though.  
_I definitely stretched that prompt somewhat huh. XD

This story had a lot of help to get it right and hopefully make sure what I was trying to get across with Summer above come across well and not be confusing(again hopefully). To that end I'd love to give at least those that I can give it to some credit and send you their way.  
**  
Links:  
** FF-net(/)u(/)4054014(/)0neWhoWanders  
FF-net(/)u(/)6413007(/)awesomejello

You can find both of these folks in my follow and favs list here as well. On top of that I want to give credit to CADaniels you can find him over at Reddit under the same name, he unfortunately doesn't have a FFN act otherwise I'd absolutely link it here, but if you ever see him around give him some love. There were a few others who I also don't have good links or names for who helped and were amazing as well, and to them I want to say thank you this story probably wouldn't be anywhere near as good without their help.

And last but most certainly not least, the cover image for this piece came from the amazing Leffie. She doesn't really draw RWBY art at all, but she did this amazing little piece for me and I can't not link you to her. She's an amazing friend and an absolutely wonderful and enjoyable person, and I adore her style for her art as well so do go check her out and give her some love.

**Link: **Tumblr-com-leffiesart


End file.
